winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winx Club Fan:Stella
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gogeta55 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 11:23, May 9, 2012 Hello! I revamp fairies and pixies! Do u have a request?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Like if u want me to revamp ur fairy or pixie.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) For example i revamped ur fairy Tori AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Easy, use paint, but it takes some practice when using the pencil on paint to draw the clothes and stuff.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) It's Paint, its on everyone's computer. and the bases are here i use-----> http://fantasy-voice.deviantart.com/gallery/29220485 AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Do not edit my page Tori. Tori is my fairy, and I dont appreciate that you editted it without my permission. Oh, I'm 1/4 Japanese. I am also 1/4 German, 1/8 Russian, 1/8 Spanish and All American. :) ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 23:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fanart: fanpop.com or deviantart.com. I watch Dragon Ball Z sometimes. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 23:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Then save these bases on ur computer (or Flash drive)----->http://fantasy-voice.deviantart.com/gallery/29220485 or http://winxchara.deviantart.com/gallery/34885561 AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Paint! on ur computer! Save the bases on DA and use them on Paint!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ours is the same, u just have to practice with ur art. Plus, here's Tori's winx i did for u----> AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It's short for DeviantART.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) What kind? I can give you a tutorial for Enchantix that I learned from, and Winx wings are easy enough. Believix are a bit harder, though. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) http://charming--primrose.deviantart.com/gallery/25424594#/d32ugi7 Here ya go. Here's Enchantix. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I made it on paint myself.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 16:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I used to watch Dragon Ball z when i was little, but now i don't. Do u watch Fairy Tail?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 16:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Tokyo Mew Mew (Also known as Mew Mew Power in 4Kids dub) its a cool Magical girl anime, its like Power Rangers mixed with animals and girl power! Lucky Star kinda reflects life, for like an otaku or something. But it's funny and crazy. Bakugan, i've heard of it, but i never watched it. It's like a copy of Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon so that's why.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) And Sailor Moon is a CLASSIC magical girl anime. It is awesome! I've seen this anime since i was little! AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks ok. Why?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) do not edit another page that is not yours again, or you will be banned I am Angelus Lapis, and I'm talking to a brat that doesn't know how to keep their hands on other people's pages and you're now spamming an 18 year old guy. so continue doing what you were doing until u r banned. the evidence is all right there in your contributions. try getting rid of it if u can, ull still be banned. so quit talking, quit posting, and go to bed lol im not cyber bullying you, so get over yourself. im simply telling you the rules, the rules that you're not following. and go ahead, ull just make a fool out of yourself if you report me for telling you what you're doing wrong -Angel Hi Tiff! o_o BelievixinStella (talk) 03:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you okay? I saw that you are having an argument with someone.. BelievixinStella (talk) 03:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) o_o scary..... very. BelievixinStella (talk) 04:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Tiff, I'm sure he will leave you alone now he said his point. Eep! That's totally not nice :S BelievixinStella (talk) 06:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well it definitely will be hard for Sorrel to decide. I'm trying to work on some wings, but they keep getting worse and worse everytime BelievixinStella (talk) 06:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I am just using Paint at the moment. Getting Better now... BelievixinStella (talk) 06:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm kind of getting better. You can see my wings on the Princess Luna of Starlasia Page ^.^ BelievixinStella (talk) 06:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I have to use the old version of paint on my old laptop because my new one went dead.... BelievixinStella (talk) 06:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! That would be Great! I'll think about it over night and tell you tomorrow or Tuesday :) BelievixinStella (talk) 06:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! AttributeMaster is not lieing to me. I had rollbacked your edits on a couple of my pages. In order to edit my pages you must have permission from me. Since they were minor edits I will go easy on you. Rules are rules, and I will have to ban you for three days at the most. Another thing is be respectful to your peers. AttributeMaster did not cryberbully you, he simple told you the rules (however he should have not called you a brat). I am not banning you because I feel like it, I am banning you because you broke a couple of rules, and I can't let you off the hook, but since I am that nice admin who is very willing to give a small ban, consider yourself lucky. I will like to see you return and edit after three days. I drew them on the back.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 15:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Tiff! Just going to say the stuff for the Fairy... Can I have a civillian oufit, navy blue and her hair is Blonde and in piggy tails. Her Shoes are like Stella's in Season 3 and I guess that's it... It's a skirt and a top and the top is kind of like Stormy's civillian one :) BelievixinStella (talk) 09:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow Loads of Words o_o I blocked her because she was stealing.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) She was stealing a deviantART user's OC. Don't play innocent here, she made more than one edit. And yes, stealing another's OC is a serious crime. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC)